


Indescribable

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dear god, relationship study (sorta), short thing, y'all this is sappy as f u c k, y'know those fancy words that describe bizarre feelings you can't quite name? yeah it's those things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Simple, yet not. Words fail to describe just what Hajime feels around HIM.He tries not to focus in it... but love is a funny thing.





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the IwaOi sap, once again for my IwaOi-loving garbage can of a sister.  
> Short, and kinda out of the box, but as always, comments and critiques are highly appreciated!

**Opia/Xeno [Latin]**

_ (The invasive and bottomless feeling when looking someone in the eye/The smallest measurement of a human contact: a glance, a flirty smile) _

 

It was a rather simple meeting, an ordinary one, something a child’s mind had almost forgotten in its sieve-like essence, yet if there’s one thing Hajime can remember amidst the blur of summer-streaked memories, it was his  _ eyes _ :

 

So soft, so curious, so  _ old _ , as if that little five-year old knew the secrets of the stars, and he had  _ smiled  _ then-

No one  _ ever  _ smiled at Hajime.

 

\---

  
  


**Sonder [Deutsch]**

_ (The unsettling feeling that each passerby you meet has a life as vivid and special as your own that you will never know) _

 

Seasons passed, and then they were ten, playing in the forests just by their houses in the sweet heat of a warm July day. 

 

Hajime still wasn't quite certain of what went on behind those young eyes of Tooru, just what he really meant when he said those fluffy words- so empty and cheery and  _ fake- _

Hajime knew the difference between his real tears and his crocodile-skinned ones.

 

Hajime wonders why Tooru hides.

 

\---

 

**L’appel du Vide [Français]**

_ (“The Call of the Void”- The inexplicable urge to jump from a high place) _

 

It’s their first year of high school when he starts to notice it, how they've become one phrase, one named mashed together (“ _ Oikawa-Iwaizumi _ !”), how Hajime’s become his idiot friend’s damage control, his constant- Just as Tooru had become his own:

 

The lonely King of chaos, the silent Queen of peace.

 

Hajime can feel the pull, magnetic, alluring, dangerous (just like Tooru), and feels himself giving in.

(He couldn't resist even if he wanted to.)

 

\---

 

**Ecstatic Shock [English]**

_ (The surge, the thrill that drops your stomach and races through your ribs and into your throat at the sight of someone you like) _

 

Like butterflies gone rabid, they gnaw at Hajime’s lungs, his mind, his tongue, his dreams, carrying bits of  _ his  _ voice with him, or a laugh, or a smile, all stupid, infuriating, pointless, and yet… 

why couldn't he stop remembering them? Like little scraps of this person, like dust motes in sleepy sunlight-

Constant.

_ Breathless.  _

 

_ \--- _

 

**侘寂 (Wabi-Sabi) [日本語]**

_ (The traditional belief of repairing mistakes or imperfections in gold and cherishing them) _

 

Loud attitude, dual-sided-

Unwavering loyalty, pride that paints the sky in screaming colors-

Teeth that bite nervously at perfect nails-

A temper and grudges worthy of giants-

A streak of stubborn selflessness that emerges as hidden bruises and strained injuries-

A heart that, for as vain as he may build himself up to be, is as fragile as spider silk in a storm-

 

All beautiful, glittering in cosmic gold that stretches in between his fingers and the lines of his smile.

 

\---

 

**Forelsket [Norsk]**

_ (The sudden rush of euphoria at the realization that you've fallen in love) _

 

Third year of high school, and it hit him like a freight train full of fallen stars-

And Hajime had  _ laughed  _ when it settled in.

 

_ Of course. _

 

_ \--- _

  
  


**Ambedo [Latin]**

_ (The melancholic yet peaceful trance in which you focus only on the sensory things sound you, and reality fades away for a second) _

 

This.

This was just…  _ right. _

Here there was no time, no worries, no demons nibbling at heartstrings-

It was just  _ them _ .

Just the sound of a summer storm drumming on the ceiling above them, the smell of it soft and heavy as it clung to their shirts; the sound of Tooru’s soft breathing, halfway between awake and not, his bodyweight warm on top of Hajime; the lines of their hands intertwined like soft fire glowing between them, a spell to all their own.

 

Inevitable, or seemed, yet for all the words Hajime could drum up, the feeling remained infuriatingly indescribable.

 

But he didn't care.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
